


no matter how far away you are

by Missy



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Christmas Party, Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Wendy let out a long-suffering sigh, one of her pump-clad feet emerging from the supply closet she'd taken up residence in.  "Hadley's taking his clothes off again."





	no matter how far away you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



The party began the way it always begins – with someone turning on the karaoke machine and stumbling onto the nearest raised platform to drunkenly serenade the assembled crowd.

Wendy was half-crocked herself, leaning against the back wall in a red sweater and black tights, watching Sitterson argue with the intern about whether or not the whole Bruckner clan deserved time off for doing so well this year. She was in no mood for fighting; weaving through the crowd like a punch-drunk boxer, she takes a look back at the table and is blasted once more by an extremely off-key rendition of Pour some Sugar On Me. She ducked into a dark corner with her bottle of whiskey and drank until the noise stopped.

The Director found her there a few hours later, half-asleep. “How did you get in here?” she wondered. “The only person who has clearance is the cleaning man.”

She shrugged. “I punched in a number. I just wanted to get as far away as I could.” Wendy let out a long-suffering sigh, one of her pump-clad feet emerging from the supply closet she'd taken up residence in. "Hadley's taking his clothes off again."

“I’m aware,” The Director said. She nudged Wendy’s foot until she made room, and then settled in beside her. After a few minutes of tippling, she tilted back her head, sighed. “Another year gone,” she observed quietly.

“Another success.”

“Another day waiting for the wheel to turn in the wrong direction,” she corrected. But, to Wendy’s puzzled expression she added. “And another success.” She poured more booze down her throat. “Do you have a ride home?”

“I’m using the intern’s new cab service. He said he’s going to try and trademark a name soon.” 

“Hopefully he won’t come back as a sacrifice.”

Wendy smiled, feeling her lipstick-coated mouth strain with it.

Hopefully none of them would.


End file.
